


Cover for Accidental Voyeurism

by ayaskam



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaskam/pseuds/ayaskam
Summary: idk whether cover is subtle or dumbanyway the fic is worth reading





	Cover for Accidental Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidental Voyeurism is a Legitimate Use of Mutation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692416) by [Square_Pancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_Pancake/pseuds/Square_Pancake). 



> idk whether cover is subtle or dumb   
> anyway the fic is worth reading

 


End file.
